A helpful guide to the Districts of Panem
by Dynamiccookie
Summary: The is just a guide to the Districts of Panem
1. District 1

A helpful guide to the District of Panem

District 1

**District 1** is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol and as a result has a generally favorable relationship with it. These luxuries include diamonds and other precious gems, such as emeralds and sapphires. It seems that parents from District 1 name their children after precious items and their attributes such as Glimmer, and Marvel , which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the Hunger Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weaker contestants, known as Careers. On the victory tour, Katniss Everdeen mentioned that she felt uneasy going into District 1, as she killed both of the district's tributes. Katniss also notes, how their costumes in the chariot rides are always the best and how ridiculous the district names are for their children.


	2. District 2

District 2

**District 2** is one of the thirteen districts of Panem. Its main industry is masonry. It is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. It's where most Peacekeepers are trained and weapons are manufactured, but it originally specialized only in mining and stone cutting. Publicly it's presented as the nation's stone quarries, just as District 13 was known for graphite mining. After the first rebellion, District 2 was rewarded with better treatment and living conditions for their citizens because of its loyalty to the Capitol. It is in the Rocky Mountains, near the Capitol itself. The district is made up of many small villages, each one based around a mine. Although they get preferential treatment from the Capitol, the quarry workers suffer as much as any other district, and the district as a whole is not excluded from the annual Hunger Games.


	3. District 3

District 3

**District 3 **is one of the 13 districts in Panem. Its main industry is technology. They specialize in televisions and computers. In Catching Fire during the Victory Tour, Katniss notices that this district, along with District 8 and District 4, shows the most happiness to see her, suggesting that they are one of the more rebellious districts. It is implied in Catching Fire that their citizens lived in abject poverty, as they were one of the first districts to start an uprising. Most of its inhabitants work in factories and are very well adept with engineering.


	4. District 4

District 4

**District 4** is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its industry is fishing, which is useful for tributes in the Games as they have experience in using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. In _Catching Fire_, Katniss notices during her Victory Tour that District 4, along with 3 and 8, seemed quite happy to see her, meaning that it is a rebellious district, also how the victors from this district pledged loyalty to the rebellion and Katniss Everdeen.

Being one of the wealthiest districts, District 4 tends to produce Career Tributes, who volunteer to participate in the Hunger Games. This is also the case for Districts 1 and 2. These children are raised to win the Games, making them stronger and much more capable of winning than the average tribute. The bread is a salty, fish-shaped loaf, tinted green by seaweed. Their source of income is fishing. Kids are trained for these jobs at a young age, giving them an advantage in the Games. According to The Hunger Games Adventures, District 4 is located on the west coast of Panem just to the southeast of District 7. In Catching Fire, a pretty District 4 girl with blonde hair and brown eyes looks up and Katniss and tells her "One day I'm going to volunteer just like you did." Implying District 4 citizens may be in favor of the games, similar to Districts 1 and 2.


	5. District 5 & 6

District 5

District 5 generates power for the capitol and also for the rest of Panem.

District 6

District 6 is one of the 13 districts of Panem. This district's principal industry is transportation. It was heavily bombed by the Capitol's Air Forces during the second rebellion. It is hinted that having a Morphling addiction may have been a district-wide issue because Katniss nicknamed the victors of District 6 "Morphlings" that were addicted to the painkiller. Most victors from this district take this drug to forget what they experienced in their Games.


	6. District 7 & 8

District 7

**District 7** is one of the thirteen districts of Panem. It's hinted that it is a poorer district, like districts 10, 11, and 12. District 7 provides lumber for the Capitol, and its people are known to be good with axes. District 7 is apparently covered with large portions of forest and has a dam nearby the district.

District 8

**District 8** is one of the poorest of the thirteen districts of Panem. Its main industry is making textiles and clothing. They have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. Katniss describes District 8 as "an urban place stinking of industrial fumes with no greenery, the people housed in run down tenements, barely a blade of grass in sight."


	7. District 9 & 10

District 9

"_District 9 is Panem's bread bowl, giving us the fertile harvest we need to keep rising as a nation. Its amber waves of grain are an inspiration to us all._"

―Description from _The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide_

**District 9** is one of the thirteen districts of Panem. It is responsible for grain. It is mentioned that District 9 has many factories, most likely for grain processing

District 10

"_The gentle lowing of cattle is the first thing a visitor to District 10 hears. This region raises strong, healthy livestock, which becomes the meat that helps us raise strong, healthy children of Panem._"

―Description from _The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide_

**District 10** is one of the poorer of the thirteen districts of Panem. Its main industry is livestock, and provides beef for the Capitol. Since they are in charge of livestock, it can be assumed that the majority of District 10 is farmland.


	8. District 11, 12 & 13

District 11

**District 11** is one of the poorer of the thirteen districts of Panem. Their industry is agriculture; orchards, fields of wheat, and cotton surround the district. Almost everything they grow goes to the Capitol, despite their starvation; if any citizen of District 11 is caught eating any of the crops, they are to be whipped in public. Its inhabitants are described as having dark brown skin as described in the physical traits of Rue, Thresh, and Chaff.

District 12

**District 12** is the poorest district in the nation of Panem.

Located in the Appalachia and with a population of around 8,000 or more people, District 12's main industry is coal mining. But after the second rebellion their main industry became medicine.

The Seam

The Seam was the poorest part of District 12 and where Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne had lived. The Seam was located on the border of District 12, next to the wild forests. It was extremely hard to find food in there, and many families lived in poverty. Because of this, an adult who lives to be very old is respected and thought of as wise. Many who live there were missing members of their family, due to mining accidents or from starvation. Also, Katniss mentioned that they only have electricity a few hours a day, so they mostly use candles for light.

Early in the mornings, the streets of the Seam were crowded with tired and worn-down coal miners heading to work. Everything in that part of the district was covered in a layer of coal dust due to the coal mining of the region.

Typically, residents of the Seam have dark hair, grey eyes, and an olive complexion, which is why Prim and her mother always looked so out of place in the Seam, as they both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, due to Mrs. Everdeen's heritage.

District 13

**District 13** is the last of the thirteen districts of Panem and was thought to be destroyed by the Capitol during the first rebellion. It's said to be uninhabitable, the ruins still smoldering from the toxic bombs dropped on it. However, the district is actually fully operational but hidden underground, and in an agreement with the Capitol to remain independent and in exchange, not to start a nuclear war with Panem. Its industries were mining graphite and nuclear science/technology. The Capitol had agreed to leave the people of District 13 alone, therefore they do not participate in the Hunger Games. The Capitol demolished the visible remains of the district and cut off all access from the outside.

In Catching Fire, Bonnie and Twill from District 8 tell Katniss Everdeen about the mockingjay that has repeatedly been seen flying across the corner of the screen when the Capitol is supposedly televising new footage of District 13. The ruins are always smoldering and the same news reporter is talking in front of the rubble. This reveals that the Capitol never actually shows the current state of the district, but instead always replays old footage. Bonnie and Twill believe that there is a civilization living underground. At the end of Catching Fire, Katniss learns that District 13 is being used as a base for the new rebellion.

District 13's leader is President Coin. It is unclear where District 13 is located, although it is mentioned to be closer to District 12 than any of the other districts.


End file.
